masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MSSV Reuben "Rooster" Cogburn
"Ugly lil' thin', it is, the 'Rooster'. Don' right know what Marse Collins was thinkin', buyin' some ol' Turian Corvette and slappin' some Alliance plates and tech on it. But the bloody thin' performs, true-t'-form. Certainly named it right and proper; thin' shows true grit." - Senior Chief Petty Officer Royce Mason (SAMS), 2177 The Marshal Services Space Vessel MSSV Reuben "Rooster" Cogburn is a Systems Alliance registered vessel under duty of the Systems Alliance Marshal Services. A Corvette-Class Talon of Pride Vessel, it was purchased by Federal Marshal Samantha Collins, and is leased out on her behalf to the Systems Alliance Marshal Services, as well as the Office of Special Tactics. The Cogburn is a part of the Peacemaker Series. Origin The Cogburn is an outdated and decommissioned Turian Hierarchy Corvette that still bears the markings that confirms its term of service; the HSV Savvath. A battle-decorated vessel, its service includes actions against piracy, smuggling operations, and even a Hierarchy-approved police action against Turian Separatists in around 1700 CE. After two centuries of service, the Turian Corvette-Class Bird of Prey was introduced, and the previous version, the Talon of Pride, in which the Savvath was a part of, was slowly phased out and decommissioned throughout the Hierarchy. For almost a hundred years, the Savvath served as a planetary defense vessel for smaller colonies and efforts where top-of-the-line warships weren't necessary. Around the time of the First Contact War, the Savvath was mothballed due to age and scarcity of its obsolete parts and components. It was officially and completely retired in 2159 CE, and sent to the spaceyards for eventual breakdown and scrap. A Second Life Early in 2176 CE, Marshal Samantha Collins, the Marshal of the Citadel, was in search of a vessel for usage in the performance of her duties as a Federal Marshal, the Marshal of the Citadel, and as a semi-clandestine operative of the Office of Special Tactics. Not wishing to contract or lease a vessel for such ventures, Collins was looking to secure a personal craft and modify it for her needs as well as the needs of others. After the events of the Third Unification War, Collins was offered by the Hierarchy the chance to secure a decommissioned craft no longer of use, free of charge. The Marshal went through the listings and picked the Savvath, a vessel that was even more obsolete than what the Hierarchy was offering. The reasoning of her choice was due to its past; "it's got a cop's history." Upon receiving the aged and dated Savvath, Collins contracted Systems Alliance elements to update, retrofit, and modify the Talon of Pride-Class Corvette to near-modern day specs, keeping the superstructure and layout of the interior while installing more modern-day navitronics, radar, hull, and engines upon the vessel. The accumulation create a sort of 'hybrid' vessel that was Turian in appearance with its curved, sweeping hull with obvious human-oriented pattern of more horizontal wings and swoops instead of hypotenuse-diagonal foils. Renaming it after a fictional Marshal, one said to have possessed 'true grit', Collins received the modified vessel in mid-2176. The "Rooster" Cogburn Retrofitted, updated, and registered, the Rooster boasts the performance and design of the Talon of Pride-Class vessels that the Hierarchy had designed some six centuries prior. It is a fast, highly-maneuverable vessel capable of medium-range travel throughout a cluster, able to sustain normal patrol operations without refueling for up to fourteen days. Possessing weaponry capable of engaging smaller war craft and repurposed vessels of its Class and possibly higher, the Rooster is a deployment craft that can serve both spaceside and planetside. It's primary duty and responsibility is to deliver its occupants to its destination of choice while providing enough shielding, armor, and weaponry to stave off smaller threats and outmaneuver larger ones. Its unique design marks it nearly Turian, though not of Hierarchy specs, branding it a either a mercenary vessel in the Attican Traverse or the Terminus Sectors as oppose to an official government vessel, giving it the necessary benefit of the doubt at times. The Rooster also posses the necessary equipment to dock and refit one UT-38 Koala-Class Personnel Deployment Shuttle, known as the 'Issac Parker'; a historical United States Frontier Justice of Fort Smith, Arkansas known as 'the Hanging Judge'. While owned and primarily operated by Marshal Collins, the Rooster has seen its fair share of usage through other means. Being one of the few in the Office of Special Tactics and the Systems Alliance Marshal Services to own her own vessel, Collins has lent the Rooster to others to combat efforts of criminality throughout the galaxy. It has been commanded by various members of the Office of Special Tactics as well as that of the Marshals as well. When not in use, the Rooster is docked at the Citadel. Specifications and Design The Rooster still boasts the superstructure and design of a Talon of Pride-Class Turian Corvette, a design that once boasted strength, durability, and superior rigidity. Its over-engineered joints and fittings were meant to limit 'area' damage from actions to better compartmentalize damage to smaller locations as oppose to having the damage spread throughout the superstructure itself. Many of the interior specifications of the superstructure, deck, and support structure is in compliance with the Talon of Pride, having been repaired and modernized by the Systems Alliance while taking note of Turian design and thought. The hull of the vessel itself has been scrapped and retrofitted with Systems Alliance Navy-oriented ship plating, though the concept of a more curved, sweeping hull as oppose to angular was kept in mind as the hull was attached, as the design of the vessel was oriented as such. The Systems Alliance Navy's Bureau of Vessels learned that this design was superior to their own; it made for a harder radar lock, and the curve of the hull gave a greater possibility to ricochet glancing rounds at a much broader angle than their own. The Rooster served as a proof-of-concept design by shipwright and vessel engineer Michael Carlyle, whom the Alliance would commission later to create another unique hybrid vessel. The interior of the bridge keeps with its original design, where the commanding officer of the vessel captains from the rear of the bridge, capable of overseeing the bridge crew. Much of the interior electronic and war-like components have been gutted, replaced with Systems Alliance-oriented equipment. The cockpit boasts of several high-level processing astronavitronic processors, boasting the same capabilities of the Midway-Class Frigate of the Systems Alliance Navy. Its bridge consists of modern-day LADAR capabilities, updated Li-Fi capabilities for communications and access, cryptotronics, and electronic countermeasure capabilities. It also features several additions gifted by the Office of Special Tactics, with a secured communications system, network intrusion capabilities to access databases as needed, and an advanced light-emitting array that can 'broadcast' a visual camouflage over the ships' hull to give it different colors to suggest that it may be a mercenary vessel, a pirate ship, or anything else non-Alliance. The main deck and lower deck of the Rooster is still of Turian design, but with human-oriented 'ladder shoots' for faster access and a modernized cargo/personnel lift that connect the main deck with the lower/living deck in the cargo area. Small living quarters with beds were opted instead of military-oriented sleeper pods, and elements to incorporate several different species were included. The beds can be levered into the walls of the quarters to make more room or supply extra storage if the quarters are unnecessary. A galley with modern equipment is also installed with picnic-styled tables that can raise and lower from the floor as needed. There is a small medical clinic with up-to-date medical equipment and VI interface for normal operations, though trauma care and emergencies will surpass its capabilities. Engineering consists of the Engine Room, and forward of the living quarters is the main battery where the weapons officer runs the vessel's armaments nearly under the bridge itself. The cargo bay sits in the middle of lower deck where the 'Issac Parker' is stored, where the ships' armory can be found as well. Instead of having a deployment vessel exiting the Corvette through the front or rear of the vessel, the UT-38 instead 'drops' through a floor bay door for insertions. The Rooster can compliment up to 24 persons during normal operations, but can accommodate up to 36 for a short period of time. UT-38 Koala-Class Personnel Deployment Vessel 'Issac Parker' The UT-38 Koala-Class is a 18-person capable shuttle designed for planetary operations as well as short-distance space operations. It is capable of magnetically-sealing itself to a hull for ship-breaching operations, as well as delivering personnel in space-to-ground operations. It boasts of two swivel 10 gram MAC cannons at the fore of the craft for engagement purposes, as well as chaff to deny target-lock. It has an upgraded shield from the Office of Special Tactics for better protection, and is capable of space operations for two days with on-board supplies. It is rated for a quarter-AU distance, and can fly at speed of sound, as well as reaching terminal velocity thanks to its Eezo-powered core. Harley-Davidson 883 Iron Contragravity Speedbike Four Harley-Davidson Motor Company Speedbikes are stored in the Rooster as a Quick Reaction Force effort, as well as vehicular operations. They are unshielded and unarmed, though they have been upgraded by the Office of Special Tactics for faster speeds and maneuverability, as well as an upgraded onboard VI system for better performance. Trivia * The Reuben 'Rooster' Cogburn is named after the John Wayne/Jeff Bridges character of the movies 'True Grit', as well as its original sequel, and subsequent television series. * Judge Issac Parker is a real-life person, the Judge of Fort Smith, Arkansas that oversaw the jurisdiction of the Indian Territories. Known as 'the Hanging Judge', he was actually a fair and just man. * This hybrid vessel is what will later inspire the Normandy-Class vessels; the Normandy-I, the Normandy-II, and the Ain Jalut of the Mass Effect Trilogy. * The Rooster will be seen later on in the Peacemaker Series in the upcoming story, The Fury Of Our Maker's Hand. Category:Vessels Category:Ships Category:Peacemaker Series